


Date Nights

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: A look at dates Bernie and Serena shared





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie never left for Ukraine, it was never mentioned. No pain in this story, only happy chapters.

"Dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"My place?"

"Ok...."

Bernie stole a glance at Serena, she had just agreed to a date, something Bernie had wanted for months. She had finally build enough courage to ask. She was surprised that Serena had agreed. But she was happy. Now all she needed was to get through the rest of the shift. Oh and decide what to cook. 

Serena stood at the nurses station smiling at a busy Bernie. She had agreed to a date. A date with a woman. A date with Bernie. Not just a date though, a date with Bernie and Bernie's house. She was happy. She had waited for this for months. She couldn't wait for the end of her shift. It would finally give them a chance to talk, to define what was happening between them, to show their feelings. 

The rest of the shift passed without incident and actually passed fairly quickly. Both Serena and Bernie had spent the rest of their shift with huge smiles on their faces. It had been noted by the other members of the team and whispers were flying around but nothing was said directly to either women. Nothing could stop them feeling like they were on cloud nine, no amount of hearsay or rumours would ruin this. 

Before they both knew they were meeting in their shared office. The smiles still evident on their faces. The looks passed between them increasing with intensity. 

"Serena"

"Bernie" 

Then no other words were exchanged. A look of knowing passed between them. Bernie turned around to shut the blinds behind her and Serena did the same to the ones near her and locked the door. 

Bernie edged closer to Serena and held her hand out, without hesitation she reached for it. They feel of skin on skin sent tiny electric shocks through each of them. 

"Wow" they said in unison, they then dissolved into a fit of giggles but refusing to let go of their contact. 

Serena was stood looking at the woman stood in front of her, the woman she wanted. The only woman she had ever wanted. If she was honest with herself she felt more for Bernie already then she did married to Edward. 

She couldn't resist anymore, she pulled Bernie closer and kissed her, slow and gently before pulling away and looking at the reaction from the woman standing before her. 

Bernie was shocked, what had just happened, this women, who is gorgeous, was stood in front of her, who Bernie had developed feelings for, strong and intense feelings had kissed her. 

In that moment she had froze, she wished she had kissed her back. She was just in shock, she hadn't thought Serena liked her as much as that. 

She smiled and looked directly into the eyes of Serena as she kissed her, she had taken the lead, she wanted Serena, she had thought about this for a long time. 

Their kiss starting slowly and gently but then becoming more passionate. It was almost as if they were meant to be. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation, just the two of them in a moment that was meant to be. 

It took a few minutes before either pulled away. 

"As much as I am loving this, you haven't even bought me dinner yet and I've already let you kiss me" Serena said with a laugh. 

"Get your coat Campbell, we should pick up dinner on the way to mine" Bernie responded with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

That wink did something to Serena she couldn't explain. All she knew was she loved the feeling associated with it and she wanted it more. She had been thinking about it throughout the car journey. 

As promised Bernie had stopped to pick up something for their dinner, Serena was currently sat in the passenger side of the car staring at Bernie through the take away window. She had been caught many times looking at Bernie. The first time Serena felt embarrassed but then thought to herself, why should I. She then spent the rest of her time blatantly staring and she enjoyed it. 

She drummed her fingers on the dashboard wishing Bernie would hurry up. She wanted her sat with her. She wanted that closeness again. She wanted her date with Bernie. 

She was still thinking about the kiss when the car door opened and brought Serena's attention back to the woman now sat opposite her. The smile Bernie smiled was irresistible, Serena had to do everything in her power to stop herself reaching across to the drivers seat and embracing Bernie. She knew if she got hold of her she wouldn't be able to resist. 

Serena could see just how much Bernie was enjoying this, all Serena could concentrate on was getting home, well to Bernie's house. 

For Serena the fifteen minute journey felt like it took an hour. She decided to keep her gaze fixated straight ahead of her but she was all too aware of the stolen glances Bernie kept making. 

They were a couple of minutes away when Serena become all too aware of Bernie's hand resting on her thigh. The touch was magnetic. It sent shivers down Serena's thigh. She wasn't aware that in that moment she had vocalised a tiny sound, enough to let Bernie know Serena was more than happy with what she was doing. 

Bernie allowed her hand to stay there, after all Serena didn't move it for her. She seems very comfortable with the position. 

Bernie purposely drove slowly towards her own house. She was enjoying the car journey far too much to rush it. She was more than aware that Serena was edging to get their but Bernie was happy in the current situation. 

She was obviously looking forward to getting home, she couldn't wait to have Serena in her house. To enjoy their first date as it was. Bernie loved the little stolen glances she made at Serena. She loved her profile, she looked even more amazing than she normally did. Bernie was all too aware that Serena had been the only person that had ever taken her breath away and she did it frequently. 

"Finally" came Serena's voice "oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I said that out loud" 

Bernie laughed, Serena loved her laugh. She was shocked that her brain didn't engage with her mouth before speaking. She meant to think it only, not say it. She didn't want to appear too eager but she couldn't wait to get inside. 

"No, no it's ok, I'm just surprised, I thought you'd be nervous so I went a little slower" Bernie said to Serena, glancing from under her fringe. 

"Nervous? Berenice Wolfe, Me? Never" Serena said with a smile. She thought about it after she said it. Should she be nervous? This was new to her after all. She thought about it. No. No she shouldn't be nervous. It didn't matter that Bernie was a woman and she was her first. Her only she hoped. She was confident. She always had been. Bernie would become all too aware in the future of how confident Serena could be. She looked forward to showing her. 

"Ok then, let's do this" Bernie said with a wink, she leaned closer to Serena and whispered "I think you should get yourself into the house, before we draw an audience for being inappropriate in the car" 

Bernie sat back and watched how quickly Serena moved, within seconds she was stood at the front door beckoning for Bernie to hurry up and join her. Bernie laughed but moved as quickly as possible. Her hand placed on Serena's lower back as she unlocked the front door. Unlocking the start of their exciting new relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena had never felt so excited. She had waited all day for this. Now here she was, stood in the hall way of Bernie's house. Stood in front of the woman she wanted and she couldn't have been happier. Bernie was close behind her turning to lock the door, after all they didn't want to be interrupted. 

Bernie turned towards the kitchen but walked straight into Serena. She hadn't moved while she locked the door. 

"Serena, you need to move forward a bit, you know where the kitchen is, the food will be getting cold" Bernie said with a smile. 

"I don't want the food" Serena said. Bernie didn't have time to answer before Serena kissed her. Bernie was enjoying getting use to those lips on hers. 

There was something so different about kissing another woman. Bernie wasn't sure if every woman felt the same but she did. 

The first kiss with Serena had taken her by surprise even though she instigated it. She hadn't thought for a second Serena would reciprocate the kiss. 

It had been a difficult day for both of them and emotions just seemed to take over. Before she realised what her body was doing she had kissed Serena. Her co lead. Her best friend. 

Inside Bernie felt a hint of panic but it didn't last long, before she knew it Serena was kissing her back. Since then Bernie had longed to kiss Serena again and now her she was. In her own hallway with Serena kissing her. 

Serena had tried to keep herself calm, she wanted Bernie to think she was relaxed but the truth was, she wasn't. She wanted Bernie. She had admitted to herself long ago that was the case. She just didn't want to ruin her friendship and take a chance on something she thought wouldn't happen in a million years. 

Serena had known about Alex, Bernie had been open about it. Serena had thought that Alex was a one off for Bernie but she had soon realised that she was wrong. 

She had seen how Bernie looked at her. At first she thought she was imagining things but she soon realised there was attraction there. 

She had longed to hold Bernie. They hadn't spoken of that first kiss much and Serena felt a little upset that it was almost ignored. It was such a enlightening experience for her. She had wanted more straight away but didn't want to rock the boat and ruin the friendship with Bernie after all if being friends was the only thing she could have she would settle in a heartbeat. 

Now here they both were. Stood in the hallway. Not moved since the lock of the door. The food between them growing cold. It was as if time stood still. Nothing else matter. There was just the two of them in that moment. Anything and everything around them just disappeared. 

It was Bernie to pull away first. She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard a small whimper from Serena. 

"As much as I have wanted to do that for months, this food is getting cold and we've not eaten for hours" Bernie said attempting to walk past Serena. 

Serena cocked her head to a side and Bernie let out a laugh. It's like she could read her mind. 

"Table, now Serena" Bernie said in a mock demanding way. 

The glint in Serena's eye and the smile across her face was everything to Bernie. 

"For food" Bernie responded laughing as Serena passed her. 

"Spoil sport" Serena said pulling her tongue out at Bernie like a child making the pair dissolve into fits of giggles. They were behaving like two teenagers and if they were both honest with themselves they both loved it. 

Bernie had told Serena to sit down while she dished up. She had known from working with Serena she was no good at listening. Within seconds Serena was stood up side by side with Bernie yearning for contact. 

In a playful way Bernie rolled her eyes "what are we going to do with you" Bernie said planting a kiss on Serena's cheek. 

"Is that all I get now?" Serena asked pretending to be upset. 

"Until we have had something proper to eat, yes, that's all you're getting. Now why don't you pour us both a drink. Wines over there" Bernie said pointing to the shelf. 

Serena didn't need asking twice. She would often indulge in a glass of two and enjoyed it even more when she had a drink with Bernie. 

Finally with the food and wine served and poured the two of them sat down together. There was never a silence, no awkward moment, conversation followed, about work, family, past. It was as if these had known each other for ever. It was so easy. 

The wine kept flowing through the evening, making each a little merry. 

"I've been sat too long" Bernie said as they started on the third bottle of wine. 

Serena held out her hand "dance with me" 

Bernie laughed. "Serena, there isn't any music?" 

It was Serena's time to laugh. "Who said we needed music. If you want I can find my iPod thing. It's somewhere. Not sure what music I have though. We can do any dancing you want." Serena said stuttering on some of the words due to the drink. She stood up and starting dancing, at least that's what she would call it. 

Bernie sat back, her feet resting under her. Watching the beautiful woman in her kitchen dancing around to silence. She leaned over and pressed play on the speaker she had set up. She had no idea what would play but that didn't matter. In that moment she wanted to join Serena. She wanted to dance around in her kitchen too. She stumbled as she stood but Serena was there to catch her. 

"You are quite literally falling for me" Serena said and the both burst into laughter. 

"Serena you don't need chat up lines, you had me at hello" 

Again the laughter came. 

"No no I'm serious. You are special. I've no idea what this is but I want it and I know it's special no matter what" Bernie said. 

Serena pulled Bernie closer, the tempo of the music had slowed down and without warning Serena pulled Bernie into her. The force of it causing both to stumble a little, it didn't matter though. They had each other for support. 

Before they realised it, they were slow dancing around the kitchen to some song Bernie didn't even remember downloading. It was in that moment Bernie suddenly felt at home. She felt she belonged. She belonged in Serena's arms. 

She flashed a smile and nodded, like she could read Bernie's thoughts, this is perfect she said as she bent down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether to leave it there or carry on. Would anyone like any further chapters?


	4. Chapter 4

Serena woke with a start. She was having difficulty remembering the previous night. It took her a second to realise that she wasn't alone. She looked around. This definitely wasn't her room. In fact it was anyone's bedroom. It was a loving room. Bernie's living room. The person next to her laying in her arms was Bernie. 

Serena wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. She had felt amazing last night but what if that was the alcohol talking. What if everything was caught up up in a moment. What if Bernie regretted it this morning? Too many thoughts were racing through Serena's head that she didn't even realise that Bernie had woken. 

She didn't seem to mind that she was in her living room, on the floor in the arms of Serena. In fact she looked very much at home. 

"Morning" Bernie said with a huge smile and she pulled herself closer to Serena to kiss her. 

Serena was relieved. Bernie was happy with waking up together. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Morning" was the reply.

"Seeing as we are both off today, shall we carry this date on through the day?" Bernie asked. She could see the shock in Serena's face. "Don't be so shocked. This wasn't a one night thing" Bernie said with a cheeky grin. She saw the look on Serena's face change. "Don't worry nothing happened, we were far too drunk and apparently too drunk to actually make it upstairs so slept here. There's still time for everything else" Bernie winked. 

Serena relaxed but she was also a little disappointed if she was honest but also glad that she would remember their first time together if and when that happened. 

Serena hadn't responded by the time Bernie was stood over her. "We can't stay down here forever. I think it's time for breakfast" 

Serena said nothing but stayed exactly where she was. She reached for Bernie's hand to help her up but instead thought better of it. She pulled her back down on top of her. 

"Serena" Bernie exclaimed. She couldn't manage any other words except laughter. 

"When did we turn into teenagers?" Bernie asked after a couple of minutes. 

"I think when we finally admitted our feelings" Serena said. "I just wish you'd have said sooner." 

"Like the first time I saw you?" Bernie asked. 

"Was, was that when you first felt something?" Serena asked sounding unsure. 

"Yes" there was no hesitation in Bernie's reply. 

This took Serena by surprise. She hadn't expected Bernie to be so honest. She didn't need to be asked the same question. 

"I see we fell at the same time then. Just a shame neither said anything" Serena said. 

"Well we can't change the past can we, we can only move forward" Bernie smiled. "At least we now know" 

She leant forward and kissed her, "are you sure you are ready for this?" Bernie asked. 

"Without a doubt. There's no reservations. I want this. I want everything I can have. Bernie Wolfe, I want you and have from the moment I met you. I think you were right. We should carry this date on, but I want to carry it on upstairs" Serena said not sure what Bernie's response would be. 

"Get up the stairs now Campbell"


	5. Chapter 5

Serena did as she was told and made her way to the stairs her eyes twinkling. Bernie followed close behind. Serena turned as she reached the bottom step. Bernie was directly behind her, Serena reached around and took hold of Bernie's hand. Bernie looked down and without realising reached for the hand that was extended to her. It felt normal. It was a natural reaction. She smiled at Serena. 

It was all Serena needed to start walking up the stairs. A thousand thoughts running through her head. She was excited but nervous. It was like it was her first time all over again. In a way she was right. She had never been with a woman. She didn't know how it happened but it seemed she was the one leading Bernie and she thought to herself how good that felt. 

Bernie admired the view all the way upstairs, Serena's hips swaying as she took each stair. Bernie had allowed her mind to drift to fantasies involving Serena before but she never thought that she would be here, following her up the stairs to the bedroom and she couldn't be more excited. 

Serena held onto Bernie's hand all the way to the bedroom. Bernie kicked the door shut behind her. Serena turned herself round to face Bernie. She moved her hands towards Bernie's waist and pulled her close. 

Bernie smiled as she moved her face closer to Serena's, she could smell Serena's perfume, it was intoxicating. This was it. They both thought silently. It was Serena that made the first move. She kissed Bernie. A soft gentle kiss. Slowly pulling her closer to her body. Bernie returned the kiss, making a mental memory of this feeling of the kiss. Serena, starting to gain her confidence, kissed Bernie with more passion. Enjoying the freedom she felt with Bernie. She started to allow her hands to wander up Bernie's waist, across her stomach, pulling her ever closer. 

She felt Bernie tense a little and suddenly Serena felt a tiny wave of panic. Was she moving too fast, was Bernie regretting it. So many thoughts were running through her head. 

It was almost as if Bernie could read Serena's mind. She pulled her closer and grabbed hold of her backside, pulling her in and pinning her closer to her. Serena let out a little moan, something that made Bernie feel things she had never before. 

Serena was the first to pull away. She still let Bernie keep her hands where they were. She pulled her hands up to start unbuttoning Bernie's shirt, Serena started off slowly, half expecting Bernie to stop her, when she didn't, she started to move her fingers quicker, quickly working her way to the last button, revealing a surprisingly red bra. It took Serena's breath away. She expected Bernie to look amazing but she couldn't have expected this. She pursed her lips and kissed Bernie on the lips before letting her mouth kiss her neck. 

Serena spent minutes working on her neck before moving down to Bernie's chest, slowly kissing every piece of exposed skin. Bernie moaned in pleasure. But she couldn't be the only one with her top off. 

She moved her hands from Serena to pull her top over her head revealing a blue bra, she audibly gasped in delight at what she saw. Serena smiled at her reaction. 

Bernie was a little more intense with her kisses. She wanted to kiss every part of Serena and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to explore every inch of her. 

The excitement could be seen in both of their eyes. Serena took hold of Bernie's hand and led her to the bed. Once there she pushed her forward, Bernie fell onto the bed, she laid on her back gazing at Serena and smiled. Serena stood over Bernie, admiring the view. She thought about what to do next. Wondering if she had the confidence to straddle Bernie. She was still in thought when Bernie pulled her down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too much?


End file.
